degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Beat It (2)
The 7th episode of Season 9 and also the two-parter of Beat It (1). Summary When Riley is accused of gay-bashing, he's ostracized. Would he rather be a "homophobic jock" or gay... or is there a third solution? And when Sav finds out about Anya's secret life, he feels betrayed—and a little weirded out. Main Plot After unsuccessfully trying to sleep with Fiona, Riley is accused of gay-bashing after an openly gay student ends up in the hospital, suffering of a brutal attack at Degrassi (This is due to one of the victim's friends overhearing some homophobic comments.) and is ostracized. Feeling desperate, he decides to search for a de-programmer to make himself straight. The LGBT club leader, Larissa, confronts Riley and asks him to join the club. Riley refuses, rudely. He tells Peter that he feels sorry for those freaks. This worries Fiona and Peter and they try to help him come out by explaining to him that his refusal to come out is really destroying his dream of being the popular football star, as everyone now thinks of him as a gay basher. Riley is confronted by Sam in the bathroom and they get in a fight. Riley admits he's gay and tells Sam to beat him up. Sam refuses to do that and comforts him. Sam tells him that he doesn't have to come out until he's ready. Subplot Meanwhile Sav finds out about Anya and Leia LARPing. He is upset and bewildered in Anya for why she would hang out with the "weirdos" and "losers". Anya tries to convince him it's fine, but she says the wrong thing by saying his band is stupid. He asks her if she will be his girlfriend or "fairy princess". Anya replies and says "you better hope I can be both".. Anya continues to LARP and has a "wedding" to unite the enemy tribes. Sav is there and Anya is happy and surprised. Sav plays banjo during the wedding and Anya steps up and smiles at him. Third Plot Jenna is tired of being Dave's girlfriend. She breaks up with him when it reaches a boiling point. She pretends that he dumped her so he can keep his cool while Trish asks her and Clare to join the Power Squad. Jenna does and Clare refuses. Clare and K.C. confront Jenna and Clare tries to comfort her by saying; "You'll find someone someday, Jenna." Jenna looks at K.C. and he smiles. Clare begins to piece it together that K.C. and Jenna are beginning to like each other. Trivia= Trivia *Riley finally admits he's gay to Peter. |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *"Now We Can See" by The Thermals *"Girls and Boys in Love" by The Rumble Strips *"Hibernation Song" by Whale Tooth *"The Feel Good Song" by Andrew Hunter and the Gatherers |-| Links= Links *Watch Beat It (2) |-| Gallery= Gallery 08y98.jpg 2iafywz.jpg 9u.jpg Degrassi-Beat-It-Part-2-Promo-Pics-degrassi-9047604-320-240.jpg Dtng9079084.jpg Riley and fiona.jpg 502760.jpg From_-beat_it-_2.jpg degrassi678.jpg 907 009.jpg 907 010.jpg 908 007.jpg 908 008.jpg 908 009.jpg 908 010.jpg Haaaaaaay.jpg Normal gws.jpg Normal kh.jpg Normal lxsdf.jpg Normal nbj.jpg Normal sss.jpg Normal v.jpg Normal v v.jpg Oshit.jpg beat_it_pt_2_1.jpg beat_it_pt_2_2.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi Basketball Team